Fighter / Druid
Fighter / Druid is a multi-class for half-elves and a dual class combination with many helpful abilities of both classes combined. In the perspective of the druid, he gains the ability to use any armor, a better weapon proficiency system, a higher minimal character ability points which increases the total number of the character, and more hitpoints due to the higher roll of the Fighter and constitution modifier for warriors. In the fighter's perspective the character gains the ability to cast priest spells. The weapons that may be used by this class are still limited to the druid's ethos. This class combination is very similar to Fighter / Cleric, but the latter class combination offers arguably a better selection of spells (including Raise Dead and Resurrection). As a dual-class combination, a player can combine all fighter and druid kits save for the Kensai (due to alignment restrictions), though it's advisable to start off as a fighter and then switch to a druid than the other way around, as this way you will have access to all armors right off the bat. Note that spending proficiency points for weapons Druids can't use are wasted when dual-classing to Fighter/Druid. While it's possible to combine both Wizard Slayer and Berserker with a druid, the Wizard Slayer class kit is not advised to pick as it limits the selection of items that improve the druid's abilities. The Berserker kits limits proficiencies in slings to one point, but the Rage ability more than makes up for that. Please note that rolling a good Fighter/Cleric dual-class can be hard, as the minimal requirement for it are 15 Str, 17 Wis and 17 Cha. Character abilities table. Note: For this table, the human race was used, as they don't have any penalties or bonuses to character abilities. This may slightly differ for half-elves Character abilities *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in Wisdom and Charisma and a 17 in strength to dual class into a fighter.. Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Character Abilities for more information. Fighter/Druid abilities Weapon Specialization Fighters/Druids can invest a maximum of two points into proficiency instead of only one point compared to the single-class druids. It also raises the starting proficiency point from two to four. Immunity to poison At lvl 15, druids become immune to poison. Resistance Druids gain 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity and acid when they reach lvl 18. At lvl 21 and 24, they gain an additional bonus of 10%. Shapeshifting Druids unlock their shapeshifting abilities at lvl 7 and these are found under the special abilities. They can have three different forms to shapeshift to: *Transform Wolf *Transform Brown Bear *Transform Black Bear Priest spells For the complete list of spells, see Spells (Baldur's Gate II). For the complete list of spell that can be used by clerics, druids and rangers, see Priest Spellbook (Baldur's Gate II). Here are all spells that can be used by druids. Spell progression Notes: Priests gain additional spell slots for their wisdom, see Character Abilities. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher. ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Note that the wisdom requirement is gone Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, any priest whose wisdom is lower than 16 may learn lvl 6 and 7 spells, including quest level priest spells Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Category:Multi-class Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate (games)